1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for facilitating removal of a plastic wrapping film out of an optic disk pack, and in particular to a combination of an optic disk pack opener with a writing implement to facilitate operation effectiveness of the optic disk pack opener.
2. The Prior Arts
Optic disks, such as compact disks and video compact disks, are commonly stored in a rigid plastic case that has a small thickness as compared to length and width thereof. The optic disk case is wrapped with a plastic film for protection and burglary-proof purposes. The plastic film must be removed before the general consumers may access the disk contained in the plastic case. Often a sharp article, such as a knife or a sharp-ended pin, must be used to break and thus remove the film. This is to some extents troublesome to the general users.
The present invention is aimed to provide an optic disk pack opener that breaks and thus helps removing the plastic film from the optic disk pack.